Portable audio devices such as an IPOD®, along with a headset such as ear buds, are a popular means of audio entertainment while riding motorcycles, snowmobiles, and similar vehicles. This is true because these devices are compact, durable, and capable of storing hours of entertainment while likewise enabling a rider of a motorcycle or the like to hear the audio output above the engine noise.
A primary issue with the use of such devices while riding a vehicle is that they are not hands-free. That is to say, that in order to change tracks, change volume levels, change playback modes and the like, the user has to stop or park the vehicle, perform the desired operation on the portable audio device and begin riding again. Attempting to manipulate and control a portable audio device while riding is known to significantly increase the risks of accidents and injury.
Various attempts have been made to provide hands-free electronic controls for various devices. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,852; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,187; U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,963; U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,347; U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,706; U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,186; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,382,760. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are integral to particular electronic systems and cannot be used on a portable vehicle. Many such devices are not readily integrated into a cyclist's existing equipment. Also, many such devices are not adapted for use with the most common current portable audio devices such as an IPOD®. Accordingly, there exists a need for a voice activated controller without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.